


YOU ARE MY STAR

by Sayachie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12
Summary: Junmyeon is standing in the middle of the room, he can’t believe that all things around him are worth millions. He is still wondering what he is doing in this mansion, why someone forces him to see their master.“Are you still sore? It’s been 2 days since the last time we did it. Can we do it again?”Junmyeon got surprised when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and when he turned around he got shocked at the person standing in front of him.“Park Chanyeol”“Miss me my little bunny?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	YOU ARE MY STAR

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for EXO Seasonal Fest Round 4
> 
> Prompt: 148

**~SEOUL UNIVERSITY~**

Kim Junmyeon and Byun Baekhyun are both studying at the prestigious university since they have been friends since childhood and they are both taking up engineering courses in the said school. Junmyeon is a shy, quiet, and hard-working person, while Baekhyun is jolly, loud, and hardworking too. They have different personalities but they both possess a beautiful face, well -proportioned body. Junmyeon loves to read while Baekhyun loves to play games, Junmyeon wants to listen to classical music while Baekhyun loves to listen to Kpop songs.

**"Come on Myeonnie. Please come with me tonight. I heard the news that Sehun will visit a club."** Baekhyun excitedly said to Junmyeon

 **"Who is Sehun?"** Junmyeon asked his friend

 **"OMG! Junmyeon, are you my friend? Oh Sehun is a famous Kpop idol who I am in love with."** Baekhyun rolled his eyes

 **"Okay okay Sorry Baekkie."** Junmyeon holds his friend's arm who is now pouting "I'm not sure if I can go with you tonight."

**"No, you need to help me. Sehun needs to know that I exist for him."**

**"But~"**

**"No buts. I will fetch you later. Ciao~"**

Junmyeon has no choice but to go with Baekhyun because he doesn't want his friend to get angry. He remembers his friend’s crush Oh Sehun since he doesn't know anything from him so he Google it to have any idea. Oh Sehun is the rising famous Kpop idol who sold millions of copies of his album. He trained for 6 years before he reached the top. Aside from being an idol, he is also a famous model who becomes an ambassador of some famous clothing lines. His face is also favorite as a front cover of all magazines.

But Junmyeon didn't like the idea that Sehun is a rumored player, he is linked to different actresses and even actors.

**~EXORDIUM BAR~**

Junmyeon is now wearing a black v-neck shirt with tight tattered jeans; he also wears his leather jacket since Baekhyun insisted on it. Baekhyun is wearing striped long sleeves, denim jeans, and a leather jacket. When they enter the bar there are too many people, the dance floor is jam-packed for those people who are dancing. When they are seated and ready to order drinks, Baekhyun roamed around looking for SKY

**_"Maybe he's not yet here"_ **

**_"What are your plans?"_ **

**_"Just watch me okay'_ **

They didn't wait that long, they saw Sehun on the second floor with his friend. Junmyeon didn't have a chance to check who the people around Sehun are since he was pulled by Baekhyn on the dance floor.

**_"I need to catch his attention Myeonnie,"_** Baekhyun said as he starts dancing.

Baekhyun can dance well and he knows what he meant when he dances seductively. Since Junmyeon is a little bit tipsy he goes with Baekhyun and they grab the attention from others.

**~CHANYEOL POV~**

**_"Bro! Wow! They are sexy."_** Sehun told him.

He looked at what Sehun was looking at and he saw two guys dancing on the floor seductively, both having the same height but what caught his attention was the guy wearing a black shirt. His eyes frowned when he noticed that Sehun is already on the dance floor moving to the guy and they start dancing.

**_"You will not get it?"_** Kai his other friend told him

**_"Nope. Let him enjoy it."_ **

They went to the club to celebrate his successful movie together with his friend Kai and Sehun and he wants both of his friends to enjoy the night. He keeps watching his friend enjoying himself on the dance floor but his eyes keep following the guy wearing black shirt. After an hour of dancing Sehun is back together with the two guys, they drink with them and have some fun. They even rented a VIP room to continue their fun. Chanyeol can't remember what happened and all he knows they are all drunk.

Junmyeon moves his eyes upon hearing his alarm clock, his hand reaches the phone and off the alarm. He wants to sleep more, he felt that his lower body is sore. His hand moved, then he felt something warm when he opened his eyes, he saw the back of a person.

**_"A guy?"_ **

Junmyeon suddenly woke up, his mouth widened when he noticed that under the blanket he is naked. He also notices that the guy sleeping beside him is also naked. He suddenly gets up and slowly picks up his clothes, he still feels sore but he needs to move before the guy wakes up. He doesn't think anymore but runs and tries to look for his friend, he tries calling him but Baekhyun's phone is off. Junmyeon carefully picked up his clothes and fixed himself, after fixing himself he stared at the person on the bed who was still sleeping. He got curious and silently he went beside the man. Luckily, the guy moves after checking his face, Junmyeon covers his mouth and slowly moves backward. He can't believe the person he got laid last night, his eyes start to get worried and when the guy seems to like to wake up. Junmyeon walks hurriedly out of the room, he doesn't want the guy to find out who he is. He is on the elevator when his phone starts ringing.

**_"Baekhyun?"_ **

**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ **

**_"Baekyun what happens? Are you okay?"_ **

**_"Oh my God Junmyeon I can't believe it."_ **

**_"What happened to you?"_ **

**_"Who are you talking to Sweetie?"_** Junmyeon hears a rasps voice which he knows it's from another guy. And when he recognizes his voice his eyes widen and cover his mouth.

 ** _"Baekhyun?"_** Junmyeon voice got excited

**_"Let's talk later"_ **

Junmyeon starts to get teary eyes. He knows how Baekhyun loves Sehun and now he is happy that his dream came true. He remembers what happened to him but he just didn't care at all, what’s important is his friend's happiness.

Chanyeol starts to wake up even though his eyes are closed he can’t stop himself smiling when he remembers what happened last night. He can’t forget how sweet the guy smells, it smells like a flower field. He couldn't control himself last night and he knows the guy is a virgin. He tilts his body; he wants to feel his lover's warmth again. But when he spread his long hand, his eyes wide open and saw no one beside him. He got up and looked around, the guy left him, he was all alone. Upon thinking that, he got angry and humiliated, Park Chanyeol, the superstar, he keeps searching for the room looking for something. Then his eyes sparkled, he walked beside the bed and picked up something, a bead bracelet, the bracelet composed of colorful colors with a rabbit and carrot design and on the center an initial KJ. He is 100% sure that the bracelet belongs to that man, he picked up his phone and dialed a number after a few seconds the call connects.

**_“Find out the man who stayed with me last night.”_ **

**_“Yes, Master.”_ **

People don’t know that aside from being a superstar, the reason why he is not being touched for so long is that he owned the Showbiz world. Park Chanyeol, President of Star Bright Entertainment who’s talent is known worldwide. Sehun and Kai are one of those artists and a few of the people that know Chanyeol's true identity. 

**_“Hide on your hole my little rabbit, this big handsome wolf will eat you alive,”_** Chanyeol smirked upon saying it and he left the room holding the bracelet.

Junmyeon feels shiver on his entire body that makes him look around, it seems like someone is ready to eat him alive. He continues walking even though he felt discomfort on his lower body, for God's sake, he is a virgin and the person who did this is more than 6feet tall so his bottom is destroyed. After a few minutes Junmyeon reached his apartment, he opened his door and went quiet when he switched off the light he gasped after seeing the person standing in his living room.

**_“Baekhyun?”_ **

**_“Junmyeon”_ **

Junmyeon starts to panic when his friend starts to cry, he wonders what happened because he thought his friend is happy.

**_“What Sehun did to you? I’ll crush that low key man.”_ **

**_“Calm down Myeonnie.”_** Baekhyun hugged Junmyeon so tight **_“I just want to say Thank you because of you, you made my dream come true.”_**

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Sehun and I are together.”_ **

After hearing what his friend told him then both screaming, hugging while tears of joy flowed on their cheeks. The happiness they felt is so warm that what they did on the next day is having so much fun roaming different places. They both don’t know that someone is observing and following them throughout and that person keeps reporting to their master.

**_“Where are they going now?”_ **

**_“They are still eating their dinner at a family restaurant.”_ **

**_“Is he hurt?”_ **

**_“I think he feels okay Master.”_ **

**_“Okay, when they get home you can retreat now.”_ **

Chanyeol turns off the phone after talking to his guard, he smiles hearing that his little bunny is enjoying his day with his friend.

**_“You thought I’m just an ordinary superstar. You can’t hide from me Kim Junmyeon”_ **

His eyes sparkle upon hearing his name, he wants him on his side, he wants the guy to serve only him.

When Junmyeon opens his eyes, he knows he is in an unfamiliar place, he notices that the room tells that the person who lives here is rich. Suddenly, Junmyeon gets up and holds his head when it starts aching. He remembers last night when he enters his room, he smells something that causes him to pass out. He starts to get worried, and walk fast, he slowly opens the door, luckily the door is not locked. He walks like a cat, his eyes roaming around looking if someone might see him escaping. He heard footsteps, he hurriedly looked for a place where he could hide, he saw a closed door without thinking he opened it and got inside. He put his ear on the door and listened to what was happening outside, he didn’t notice that someone was standing behind him.

  
**_“What are you doing?”_ **

  
He jumps out after he hears a hoarse, deep voice whispering in his ear, Junmyeon turns around and he sees a silhouette of a tall guy standing in front of him.

  
**_“Who are you?”_ **   
**_“I should be the one asking you that question. What are you doing in my room?”_ **   
**_“Your room? Oh, I’m sorry. I- I-“_ **

  
Before Junmyeon finishes his word, the guy pins him on the door, his whole body pressing with Junmyeon's body. Junmyeon's eyes widened when he felt that the guy holding him has no shirt.

  
With his trembling voice, **_“What are you doing? Let me go”_** He tries to push the guy away.

  
 ** _“What am I doing? I am punishing you.”_** After the guy says the word, he holds Junmyeon chin and kisses him torridly.

  
Chanyeol pinched Junmyeon's chin so he would open his mouth, he pushed his tongue inside and started sipping Junmyeon's tongue. After tasting Junmyeon lips, Chanyeol can’t control himself, he pushes his body to Junmyeon and holds his waist tighter. He opens his eyes when he notices that Junmyeon starts responding to his kiss. He lifts Junmyeon and starts walking to his bed, slowly puts him on his bed and his hands start caressing Junmyeon’s body.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

**_  
“Young master! Young master! The prisoner escaped”_ **

**_  
_**When Junmyeon heard it he pushed Chanyeol and quickly stands up and can’t believe what he  
is doing.

  
**_“Who are you?”_ **   
**_“Tsss- Don’t look for him he is here”_ **

**_  
_**After saying that the room lightens up, then the guy standing in front of him slowly turns around. Junmyeon covers his mouth and can’t believe what he is seeing now.

  
**_“Lost your tongue my little bunny.”_ **   
**_“Chanyeol?”_ **   
**_“Yes, who else?”_ **   
**_“What are you doing here?”_ **   
**_“Of course, this is my home. This is where I live.”_ **   
**_“Then what am I doing here?”_ **   
**_“You can’t run from me little bunny.”_ **   
**_“What do you mean?”_ **   
**_“Since that night I own you already.”_ **

**_  
_**After Chanyeol says those words, he pushes Jumyeon on his bed and starts kissing him. At first, Junmyeon resists on what Chanyeol is doing. But with Chanyeol's ability, he loses control and he surrenders to the king of the entertainment industry.

Junmyeon woke up and he feels that his body is sore, he felt that an arm holding him on his waist so he turns around and saw Chanyeol sleeping. What happened before, it happened again last night and both of them are not drunk, they both know what is happening. Junmyeon got worried since he knows that Chanyeol is a big star and to be involved with him is a big risk for an ordinary person like him. But even he just met Chanyeol, he knows he will be an important person in his life. He remembers the night they both got drunk, they become familiar to each other because Junmyeon told everything to Chanyeol, his misery in life. Let’s say Chanyeol knows him already but he doesn’t know the real Chanyeol. Junmyeon raises up his hand and caresses Chanyeol’s hair.

**_“What are you thinking?”_ **

Junmyeon gets surprised when Chanyeol opens his eyes, **_“You are awake already.”_**

**_“Are you sore?”_ **

**_“Well, you are big so it’s natural for me to feel sore, right?”_ **

Chanyeol laughed so loud after hearing what he said and he blushed when Chanyeol stared at him intensely.

**_“You are not young Junmyeon. And I believe you know what is happening?”_ **

**_“Hmmm.. But I’m not smart so I want you to enlighten me.”_ **

**_“Since that day I’ve been following you around, observing you.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“I know it’s so sudden but since that day you told me everything about you I have fallen in love with you.”_** Chanyeol’s caress Junmyeon cheek while saying the word, his eyes show admiration **_“You didn’t treat me as an actor on that day, you made me feel that I have worth.”_**

**_“But I don’t know you and I’m just an ordinary person, I’m worried about your fan's reaction.”_ **

**_“Then let me tell you who I am.”_** He pulls Junmyeon on his embrace and lets him rest to his chest. **_“I’m not an ordinary person Junmyeon, that’s all I can tell you. Of course, while being with me you will know what I mean.”_**

Junmyeon stays with Chanyeol for how many days before he decided to go back to his place, at first Chanyeol didn’t allow him but luckily he has a shooting from another country for one week. They didn’t know that the paparazzi got a photo of them the night when Chanyeol leaves Junmyeon's apartment. The news spread while Chanyeol was on the plane and no idea what was happening.

**NEWSFLASH! SUPERSTAR PARK CHANYEOL HAS A COMMONER LOVER!**

**PARK CHANYEOL AND FIANCEE AMANDA BREAK UP! REASON, THIRD PARTY!**

Junmyeon wakes up because of his phone non-stop ringing, when he checked it he saw his friend Baekhyun.

**_“Don’t go out. Wait for me there.”_ **

**_“What are you saying Baek?”_ **

**_“LISTEN TO ME KIM JUNMYEON. DON’T GO OUT.”_ **

Junmyeon wonders what happened with Baekhyun, so he gets up and takes a shower since he has class today. After 30 minutes preparing, when he opened the door, a raw egg hit his forehead, when he looked around he was shocked to see a lot of people and reporters outside his apartment. His senses back when random things hit his body and flashes of camera irritate his eyes, then suddenly an arm surrounds his body and pushes him to get inside.

**_“I told you to not go out, right? Why didn't you listen to me?”_ **

**_“What is happening Baek?”_ **

Junmyeon starts to cry. He has no idea what is happening and why these things happen to him.

**_“Where are you these past few days?”_ **

**_“Baek?”_ **

**_“I know where you are. Sehun told me.”_** Baekhyun breathes deeply **_“Photo of you and Chanyeol is on headline today. There’s news also that you are the reason of Chanyeol and his fiancée’s break up.”_**

**_“What? Fiancee? Chanyeol has a fiancée?”_ **

**_“You don’t know?”_ **

**_“He never told me about this.”_ **

**_“It is safe for you to stay here for a while. Chanyeol and Amanda’s fans are now angry.”_ **

**_“But I didn’t do anything about it.”  
“You have to wait for Chanyeol so he can protect you.”_ **

_~ON EUROPE AIRPORT~_

Chanyeol’s manager Kim Minseok's phone rings and he saw Mr. Park's name, Chanyeol’s father.

**_“Sir?”_ **

**_“Where is Chanyeol?”_ **

**_“He is in the VIP lounge.”_ **

**_“Get his phone don’t let him see what is happening here.”_ **

**_“Roger Sir.”_ **

But it’s too late for Minseok to confiscate the phone since he saw Chanyeol running so fast going back inside the airport.

**_“Sir, where are you going? Our car will be here in a few minutes.”_ **

**_“We need to go back to Korea.”_ **

**_“But Sir, you have a scheduled shooting tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Cancel it.”_ **

**_“But Sir”_ **

**_“Kim Minseok, I said cancel it. If they don’t want me to be their leading actor I don’t care. Junmyeon is in trouble because of me. Whether you like it or not, I am going back to Korea.”_ **

****

After hearing it with Chanyeol, Minseok loses words and arranges everything going back to Korea, before he checks-in, he sends a text message to Chanyeol’s father.

Junmyeon is still harassed by the reporters and Chanyeol’s fans, he's been staying in the apartment for the whole day afraid that he might get hurt. He wants to inform Chanyeol but he knows that he is also busy with his shooting. He was watching the news when his phone rang again, he answered it immediately when he saw Chanyeol’s name.

**_“Hello”_ **

**_“Baby, how are you? Where are you right now?”_ **

**_“I’m okay. What are you talking about?”_** Junmyeon laughs, pretending to be okay, he doesn’t want Chanyeol to get worried about him and distracted. **_“How’s your shooting?”_**

**_“Baby, open your door.”_ **

**_“Ahm. Ahm. Why?”_ **

**_“Just open it.”_ **

Junmyeon breaths heavily before he opens his door, a tall guy wearing a black hoodie and cap standing in front of his door. The guy pushes him when he opens the door and embraces him when he is about to push him, he smells familiar.

**_“Chanyeol?”_ **

**_“Baby, I’m sorry. I should be protecting you.”_** Chanyeol tightens his embrace.

**_“What are you doing here? You have an overseas schedule right?”_ **

**_“How can I do that if I know you are in danger because of me?”_ **

**_“But your work is important too.”_** Junmyeon pushes Chanyeol and stares at him **_“How about the people on the production who sacrifice everything for you? This is not the proper attitude of a superstar, for what you did people will get angry with me even more.”_**

Chanyeol’s thinking of what Junmyeon said to him so he went to his room and opened his cabinet.

**_“What are you doing?”_ **

**_“Come with me.”_ **

Junmyeon still can't imagine that after 2 hours of preparation he is now sitting on the plane with Chanyeol who is now resting his head to his shoulder. Chanyeol is so tired after traveling all day so Junmeyon lets him rest on his shoulder while their hands are holding each other. He doesn’t know if he can cope up with Chanyeol’s standing but he can’t deny the fact that he is special in his heart. After thinking deeply, Junmyeon decided to let fate work for them, he just wants to enjoy the love that Chanyeol gives to him.

Junmyeon became Chanyeol’s assistant so he could stay with him throughout filming, he observed how Chanyeol works. He knows that Chanyeol has superb acting and seeing it in person, Junmyeon admires him more. They stayed for almost a week for the filming, on the last day they heard screaming from the fans. When Junmyeon checked it he saw a beautiful girl walking gracefully. Her eyes are fixed to Chanyeol while she is walking toward him and they all get shocked when the girl kisses Chanyeol passionately.

**_“What are you doing?”_** Junmyeon heard Chanyeol’s pissed off voice.

**_“I have commitment here and when I found out you are here I plan to visit my fiancé.”_ **

**_“Who is your fiancé?”_ **

**_“Oh come one Chanyeol. You know what I am talking about.”_** The girl stares at Junmyeon after saying it. She slowly walks toward Junmyeon.

**_“Amanda, where are you going?”_ **

When Junmyeon hears her name called by Chanyeol he stares at the woman standing in front of him with a dark face.

**_“So you are the mistress.”_ **

**_PAK!_ **

Junmyeon's face swollen after Amanda slapped his face. When Amanda plans to slap Junmyeon again, Chanyeol holds her arm.

**_“What are you doing?”_ **

**_“I just want to meet your new toy.”_ **

**_“New toy?”_** Junmyeon looks to Chanyeol after hearing it.

 ** _“Why? Are you surprised? Do you think Chanyeol is serious with you?”_** Amanda raised her hand showing the ring to Junmyeon **_“Can you see my engagement ring? As long as I am wearing it you are nothing.”_**

Junmyeon lost words after hearing what she said, he looked to Chanyeol and waited for his explanation.

 ** _“Baby, please listen~”_** Chanyeol didn’t finish his explanation because Junmyeon slapped his face.

**_“Congratulations to both of you.”_ **

After saying the words, Junmyeon runs away with a broken heart. He trusted Chanyeol but why did he betray him?

When Chanyeol ran after him, he heard Amanda's voice.

**_“Leave me or I will make him suffer.”_ **

**_“Who do you think I am Amanda? Do you think I am afraid of you?”_** with an angry face he stares at Amanda **_“Touch him and I will kill you.”_**

After saying those words to Amanda he runs after Junmyeon, he can’t find him anywhere so he asked his bodyguard to look for him.

**_SCREECCCCHHHHHH! BLAG!_ **

Chanyeol hears the sound and runs to check it, his heartbeat so fast, he can feel that something bad happened to Junmyeon.

When he reached the place, he saw a truck that collided on the wall, he saw drops of blood on the road, while his body was trembling he checked the person that was hit by the truck. When he notices the shirt of the guy wearing it who is full of blood. Chanyeol's lips tremble, his eyes start to tear up and he screams.

**_“JUNMYEON!!!!”_ **

Junmyeon was rushed to the hospital while Chanyeol is shaking, he is afraid that something bad will happen to him.

**_“Please do anything to save him_ **

**_“We will do anything Sir.”_ **

With his shaking hand, he dialed a number and with his angry eyes.

**_“Get Amanda. Make sure she will not escape or else I will kill you all.”_ **

It takes 6 hours before the operation is finished. The doctors came out from the operating room.

**_“We did our best, but the patient is still in a coma. We can only say he is safe if he gets awake.”_ **

**_“What are you saying?”_ **

Minseok felt that anger in Chanyeol's voice so he went to him and calmed him.

**_“Please calm down Chanyeol.”_ **

**_“Make sure that Junmyeon wakes up or I will make sure this hospital will turn into ashes.”_ **

After saying it the doctors panic and start anything to save Junmyeon or they will regret it in the end.

**_“Sehun, please bring Baekhyun here in Paris.”_ **

**_“What happened Hyung?”_ **

**_“Junmyeon got in an accident.”_ **

The tears on Chanyeol's eyes start to fall down.

**_“I’m scared Sehun. I love Junmyeon so much.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry we are coming over.”_ **

On the next day, Sehun and Baekhyun rushed to Junmyeon's room, they saw Junmyeon lying unconscious while Chanyeol is sitting beside him holding his hand.

**_“Hyung?”_ **

**_“Thank God. You are both here.”_ **

Baekhyun notices the dark circle under Chanyeol’s eyes so he taps him on his shoulder.

**_“Go have some rest. I will take good care of Junmyeon.”_ **

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun and he talks to Sehun.

**_“Can you come with me?”_ **

**_“Where are we going?”_ **

**_“To the person who made this to Junmyeon.”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“Amanda”_ **

After saying it, Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon and kisses his forehead.

 ** _“I will make her pay Baby.”_** Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun **_“Please take good care of him. Let me know if anything happens.”_**

**_“Don’t worry. I will take good care of him.”_ **

After saying goodbye, Chanyeol and Sehun went to the place where Amanda was locked-in.

**_“TAKE ME OUT OF HERE. I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUT FROM HERE.”_ **

Chanyeol and Sehun heard Amanda scream while they were about to enter the mansion located in the rural area. The place is surrounded by men and upon seeing Chanyeol they all bow to him.

**_“Boss, we tie up the girl as what you instructed.”_ **

**_“You should cover her mouth too since she is too noisy.”_ **

**_“But Boss according to her she is your fiancée.”_ **

**_“Fiancee? Have I ever told you that she is my fiancée?”_ **

**_“No boss. Forgive us.”_ **

Chanyeol didn’t respond but he directly went to a room where Amanda is located.

 ** _“Darling, you came.”_** Amanda starts crying upon seeing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything while he was looking at her.

**_“Please tell them to release to release me.”_ **

**_“Release you? Why should I release you? Pray that Junmyeon wakes up and that’s the time I will release you.”_ **

**AFTER ONE YEAR**

Chanyeol is standing on the balcony of the villa near the sea, he is staring so far away, thinking so deeply. Suddenly he felt a hand holding him on his waist and he heard a soft voice.

**_“What are you thinking?”_ **

**_“I remembered what happened to you at that time. I almost lost you.”_** Chanyeol holds Junmyeon's hands.

 ** _“But I’m still here.”_** Junmyeon hugs Chanyeol tighter **_“And I won’t leave you”_**

**_“I love you Junmyeon”_ **

**_“I love you more Chanyeol”_ **

Chanyeol turned around and looked at Junmyeon, face full of love, he holds his small face and rubs his nose to Jumnyeon’s nose and kisses him passionately. They both lose breath when they stopped kissing and hugging each other while looking at the ocean.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_After talking to Amanda, Chanyeol and Sehun return to the hospital. Junmyeon still not waking up, he sat down beside Junmyeon’s bed and held his hand._

**_“Baby, please wake up.”_ **

_Junmyeon is still in a coma for almost one month, they travel back to Korea so they can attend to his needs easily. Chanyeol also announced that he will quit entertainment and tell the issue about him and Junmyeon. His father gets mad at him, but after he kneels down and begs his father’s heart soften seeing his only son like this. It only shows that his son loves Junmyeon so much so he agreed to him. But he needs to release Amada and they will cut the ties between their family, even Chanyeol is furious he agreed as long his family accepts Junmyeon._

_After 6 months, while Chanyeol's head rested on Junmyeon’s bed he felt someone caressing his head and when he opened his eyes, he saw Junmyeon smiling sweetly with him._

**_“Baby, I’m back”_ **

_After hearing the words from Junmyeon, Chanyeol starts to cry and they both embrace tightly, not wanting to let go_.

**END**


End file.
